


Walking Through Memories

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Romance, Smut, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Woohyun wants to try out something he's read about in a novel with Sunggyu, leading to a process of rediscovery for the both of them.





	Walking Through Memories

Sunggyu frowned. "Is this like a bondage thing?”  
  
“No it’s not,” Woohyun protested. “I’m not going to tie you up or anything, it’s just going to be a blindfold. I’ll be blindfolded too.”  
  
“And which sex advice column did you pick this up from?”  
  
“It’s not from some magazine! I read it in a novel. There was this scene where the couple were both blindfolded and they took their time to touch and feel each other’s bodies, and it was really hot… look, I just think it’d be nice to try something a little different.”  
  
Sunggyu sighed. He had no idea what Woohyun had been reading recently, but a bit of a change did sound intriguing. Not that sex with Woohyun wasn’t enjoyable - it always felt good, but he had to admit that they had fallen into a routine that was possibly a little too comfortable.  
  
“How will I know that you’ll be blindfolded too?”  
  
Woohyun smiled. “You’ll just have to trust me on this, won’t you?”  
  
There was a shadow of a doubt in Sunggyu’s eyes, but the slight twitch in his mouth told Woohyun that he was interested.  
  
“Please? We can take it off at anytime.”  
  
Sunggyu rolled his eyes, “Ok, fine. But you have to promise you aren’t going to tie me up or spank me or anything weird.”  
  
Woohyun swallowed. Secretly, he had thought they could try some light BDSM one day, but clearly Sunggyu wasn’t ready for it. Anyway, it’s not what he had in mind for today.  
  
“Ok, I promise.”

* * *

  
Sunggyu shivered a little as he sat waiting for Woohyun on the bed. He was wearing nothing except his bathrobe, but he couldn’t be sure if the tinglyness he felt was due to cold or excitement.  
  
Woohyun eventually came over with two scarves in hand and sat down opposite Sunggyu. “Ready? So, let’s only use our hands first, ok? No kissing - let’s just touch each other for a while.”  
  
“No kissing??”

“Maybe later, but the point is… well, it’s a bit like taking our time to explore each other’s bodies first, and rather than going straight into making out.”

Sunggyu muttered under his breath about Woohyun needing to rethink the kinds of books he was reading, but nonetheless allowed him to cover his eyes with the scarf and secure it around his head.

When Woohyun was done, Sunggyu couldn’t see anything. Night had fallen, so the room had been dark to begin with, but he was now surrounded by a pitch blackness. He felt a slight movement in the air, and then the furry softness of terrycloth falling near his legs. He realised that Woohyun had taken off his bathrobe, and soon after, he felt his own bathrobe being pushed gently off his shoulders.

Sunggyu swallowed a little nervously. He couldn’t deny being a little curious about all this, but now that it was happening, he wasn’t so sure. Being blindfolded brought back vaguely unpleasant memories of being on variety shows or at fan meetings, and the sinking sense that something embarrassing or uncomfortable was about to happen to him for the sake of entertainment. He wondered how he could possibly feel more naked with the blindfold on than without anything on at all.

“Are you ok? You seem kinda tense.”

Sunggyu licked his lips a little. “Are you done putting your blindfold on? Or... “ Doubt started to creep into Sunggyu’s mind, but before he could say anything further, he felt Woohyun’s warm hand taking his, and guiding it to the cloth tied round Woohyun’s eyes, just as it was around his. Woohyun’s other hand wandered up to Sunggyu’s shoulder, rubbing reassuringly.

“I can’t see either. Don’t worry, let’s just try this ok? You can tell me if you want to take it off, or you want to change things up.”

Sunggyu took a breath, “Ok… ok.”

He felt the soft linen of the scarf, before tentatively trailing his fingers down the profile of Woohyun’s face, scaling the incline of his nose, and then dragging a little on those full, soft lips. In the darkness, everything seemed both quieter and louder at the same time. There were the distant sounds of traffic from the streets below, but more than anything, he could hear, almost feel, their collective breaths. His fingers continued under Woohyun’s chin down to his neck, and traced the bump of his Adam’s apple. He smiled to himself when he felt it bob up and down as Woohyun swallowed. 

Sunggyu’s hand continued its path past Woohyun’s clavicle, and he flattened his palm on his chest, feeling the steady rhythm of Woohyun’s heart beat, while his other hand roamed over Woohyun’s broad shoulders and strong arms. He could feel muscles rippling under his touch as Woohyun shifted to scoot closer to him, and he traced the raised veins that ran along his arms.

It felt like he was discovering Woohyun all over again, all those beautiful features he had fallen in love with so long ago, seeing them all in his mind’s eye as he felt their shapes and movements anew.

Sunggyu’s touch was soft and careful, and Woohyun couldn’t remember if or when they had ever felt each other like that. The lightness of Sunggyu’s touch was causing his hairs stand on end, and made him want to lean in ever closer to Sunggyu. He reached out blindly, and found his hand settling on Sunggyu’s hip.

It’d be so easy to touch Sunggyu the way he normally would, to get him all hot and wanting. They knew each other’s bodies so well after all. But instead, he glided his fingers up Sunggyu’s waist and torso slowly, rediscovering the softness of Sunggyu’s skin, enjoying the little goosebumps he felt along the way.

He could picture it in his mind too, how almost delicate Sunggyu’s body looked compared to his. Not many could tell Sunggyu’s true strength, because he looked so deceptively small under all the baggy clothing he loved to wear, and a caricature had been formed in the public’s mind about his weakness. But to Woohyun, Sunggyu’s body was perfectly balanced - firm, lean muscle in his arms and chest, and a very slight pillowiness to his otherwise slim waist (maybe a bit more than it used to be) that Woohyun had always loved.

They were close enough to feel each other’s breaths. Woohyun’s body was willing him to kiss Sunggyu now, but he held himself back and focused on running his hand along Sunggyu’s body, and then down his arm. He stopped abruptly when he felt the lines of hardened scabs along Sunggyu’s forearms, and then remembered - it was when Woohyun’s cat had scratched him in a moment of over-enthusiastic playfulness. He had felt guilty about it, and still did in fact, even though it hadn't been anyone’s fault. Right in that moment, he heard Sunggyu’s small whisper, “It’s ok”, as if he could hear Woohyun’s thoughts echoing in his own mind.

Woohyun lifted his other hand to brush the side of Sunggyu’s face with his fingertips, his thumb rubbing along the line of Sunggyu’s jaw. He thought about how often he had looked across rooms, stages, tables at Sunggyu, and how he’d sometimes catch his own gaze lingering a little too long, as he lost himself in staring at Sunggyu’s expressions of seriousness, his jaw hard set, or his open mouthed laugh, or his effortless sensuality on stage. Sometimes he felt like a fan himself, staring at Sunggyu.

In the meantime, Sunggyu was walking through memories of his own, his hand finding its way down to Woohyun’s leg, running lightly across the hairs there, before settling on his thigh. Sunggyu couldn’t help the little hum of pleasure that escaped him. Woohyun’s thighs were a wonder - thick and strong. He recalled the times when he’d seen Woohyun on stage dancing with all the power and passion that was distinctive to him, or when he was on the futsal pitch, outrunning everyone. Or even at home, his shorts riding up and exposing the expanse of his thighs as he hiked his legs up on the coffee table.

Both their skins were starting to feel clammy in the warmth of the room. They had decided not turn any air-conditioning on and instead left the windows open to let in the night breeze, and the gentle touches had only heightened their senses. They had been so controlled till now, each not wanting to break the magic of the moment as they lost themselves in this exploration of each other’s bodies, both new and familiar at the same time.

It felt like they were in a world of their own, where time was endless, as they wandered in and out of their own reveries. Their movements on each other’s skin were like an unconscious dance, where their hands sometimes slowed or paused, as they each reacted to the other’s touch, or let a memory take over them.

Yet, there was also no denying the heat and palpable tension that had grown between them, and their touches increasingly became more provocative and bold. Woohyun ran his fingers enticingly down Sunggyu’s neck and chest, and then drew ever smaller circles around Sunggyu’s nipple. He could hear Sunggyu’s breath still in anticipation, and when he finally flicked his thumb across the nub, he couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips when he felt how hard it already was.

Sunggyu was desperate to kiss Woohyun deeply and thoroughly, and pulled himself closer. He managed to stop himself when his face bumped against Woohyun’s, and instead bent down to find the crook of Woohyun’s neck, sucking hard before dragging his mouth upwards, all wet lips and teeth.

“Is this ok?” He breathed against Woohyun’s ear, nipping teasingly at his earlobe, as he felt a deep shudder course through Woohyun’s body.

In answer, Woohyun slid his rough fingertips down the line of Sunggyu’s spine, stroking lightly right on the cleave of his bottom, exactly where he knew Sunggyu was sensitive. Sunggyu arched against Woohyun, moaning and wanting more. He palmed the inside of Woohyun’s thigh, feeling the continuation of coarse hairs, before finally wrapping his hand around Woohyun’s rapidly growing hardness.

Woohyun gasped, “Sunggyu….”

“Hyun, I want you…” He was getting impatient now, and he stroked Woohyun’s cock just the way he knew he liked it, long and firm and his thumb gliding over the tip. Woohyun couldn’t help but thrust up into Sunggyu’s hand, craving more friction.

Woohyun slid his fingers along Sunggyu’s face to find his parted lips, and Sunggyu took them in with no hesitation, sucking on them greedily. Woohyun then pulled Sunggyu to straddle his lap, and soon, he was sliding one, and then two, three wet fingers into Sunggyu’s entrance from behind. Sunggyu grasped both his and Woohyun’s cocks in his hand, pumping and rubbing them together. They revelled in the sensation of their hard flesh sliding against each other, as Sunggyu spread the wetness leaking from both of them over Woohyun’s cock. After awhile, when they could wait no longer, Sunggyu grasped onto Woohyun’s shoulder and guided him to his entrance, and then slid straight down onto him, taking him deep inside.

How many times have they done this before? - Sunggyu rocking in Woohyun’s lap, feeling that fullness that came only when they were together like this, Woohyun’s hands holding onto his hips tightly and urging him to move that bit harder, and faster. And though he had often closed his eyes, lost in a haze of satisfaction as Woohyun fucked him, tonight was different. Without being able to see each other at all, they were both completely attuned to the smallest of movements in the other to suggest an adjustment, a little shift to increase the pleasure.

Not being able to see Woohyun had also made Sunggyu feel strangely vulnerable. So too, had Woohyun’s touch. His hands and fingers were so familiar to him, but Sunggyu felt a different sort of desire and wonder mingle and mixed up in the way Woohyun had handled him tonight.

He started to feel increasingly needy, wanting more, and pulled Woohyun in for a long awaited kiss, running his mouth down Woohyun’s face to find his lips, and then pulling himself away ever so slightly. He breathed hotly against Woohyun’s lips, “Fuck me please, Woohyun, I need you…” And that was all Woohyun needed to pull both their bodies down onto the bed.

They fumbled a little as they groped around blindly, seeking the right position on the bed, but before long, Woohyun was pushing into him long and hard. Neither could see, but both their senses were assaulted by their heavy moans and pants, the slickness of their bodies, the thick slide of Woohyun’s cock thrusting into Sunggyu, the filthy slapping of skin on skin.

Sunggyu longed to tear off his blindfold now. It was hot and he desperately wanted to see Woohyun, but at the same time, there was a tension that he did not want to break, so instead he held Woohyun close, marking long red lines down his back with his nails when Woohyun shifted to hit him at just the right spot.

He felt Woohyun’s grip tighten on his hips as his thrusts grew harder and faster, and Sunggyu knew he was close. Soon enough, he felt him stuttering into him, the heat of Woohyun’s come filling him. He reached up and tugged at Woohyun’s blindfold, “Let’s take these off now,” as Woohyun continued to stroke his softening cock in Sunggyu.

Woohyun’s hands left his hips, and within moments, there was a tug at his own blindfold, and Sunggyu felt a wave of relief wash over him when he was greeted with the glorious sight of a sweaty Woohyun breathing heavily. Woohyun's eyes glittered in the dimness of the room, and Sunggyu saw in them all the love and desire that Woohyun had for him. It made his eyes prick, a surge of emotions building within his chest.

“Woohyun….” he breathed, as Woohyun captured his mouth, his tongue delving deep in a hard, longing kiss. Woohyun wrapped his hand around Sunggyu’s cock to help him along, and in a few minutes, Sunggyu was crying out with his own climax, stronger, more intense than he’s had in a while. Tears leaked uncontrollably from his eyes as Woohyun enveloped him in his arms, pressing tender kisses all over his face and neck.

Sunggyu wasn’t sure why he felt so affected. Maybe it had been the mix of excitement and trepidation offered by the darkness, maybe it was the tentative touches that made him feel and see everything anew, or maybe it was the lust that built up rapidly in him through this whole encounter, as they restrained themselves from doing what they would normally do. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the memories that floated through his mind as they explored each other’s bodies.

He realised, as he gazed at Woohyun, that he would want to always be able to look into those loving eyes. That it was only Woohyun who could make him feel safe even when he was at his most vulnerable.

“Oh Sunggyu…” Woohyun rubbed Sunggyu’s cheek with his thumb, apology written in his eyes. “Are you ok?”

“I’m ok, Hyun… more than ok,” he smiled as he pulled Woohyun in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic (and the novel you can assume that Woohyun had read) is a particular scene in Paulo Coehlo's Eleven Minutes. However, the way things panned out here is quite different from how it was written in Coehlo's novel. 
> 
> The title alludes to Nell's Time Spent Walking Through Memories, but I've not otherwise used it as a reference for this fic (Sunggyu's love for Nell notwithstanding).


End file.
